manafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Swordzmanp236
Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:30, March 20, 2018 (UTC) New Wiki Manager I'm Tephra, the new Fandom Wiki Manager for the Wiki of Mana. I am here to help the community and be your liaison to Fandom. If you need anything, feel free to contact me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:49, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Search and replace That does sound like the job of a bot. I've never run a bot before, but I know some of the other Wiki Managers have and I could ask one of them to help out if you want. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:36, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Fandom University I am adding a Fandom University player to the page to help out new or inexperienced editors on all wikis that are willing to accept it. You can see what it would look like on the Diablo Wiki. This is done with ImportJS and so can easily be removed at any time. Would you be ok with this addition here? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:06, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and enabled it since I didn't hear back from you. If you decide you don't want it, just delete dev:FandomU.js from MediaWiki:ImportJS. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 07:18, June 29, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm not really sure what you mean. What things are missing their target? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:59, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Analytics Hey, in case you didn't see the blog, you can now use to see useful and interesting traffic data for this wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:39, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Search and replace follow up Do you still need that search and replace thing? I've started learning how to run bots and I could run it here if you still need that done. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:41, September 25, 2019 (UTC) :Ok, write a description of the process you want done, the exact areas you want it to overlook, as well as noting anything else that might be important so the bot won't make an unnecessary mess. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:35, September 25, 2019 (UTC) ::If you could link the pages by name that you want to be skipped over, that would be preferable. I will need to explain exceptions to the person who will be helping me operate the bot, and page names will be much easier than trying to track down the pages you are referring to. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 09:22, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Ok, I've written to the other manager who will be assisting me with the bot. If all goes well, we will probably be running it later today. These are the instructions I gave to him, could you verify they are correct? search and replace Seiken Densetsu 3 with Trials of Mana, and SD3 with ToM pages and categories exceptions: Trials of Mana, Collection of Mana, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Mana (series) [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:32, September 25, 2019 (UTC) :Mana (series) is on the list above, you might have to scroll to the right to see it. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:02, September 25, 2019 (UTC) ::One last question (hopefully). This is just for mainspace pages, correct? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:24, September 25, 2019 (UTC) The bot is finished with only 8 hits. There were a few more hits on image names, but I skipped those. Since there were so few, perhaps you would like to check them all to confirm they are good edits (make sure you select "Show bots" on RecentChanges). [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:04, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Walkthrough guide Fandom is currently trying out a new Walkthrough teaching aid for new editors. Apparently, results so far are much better than expected. After trying it on a limited number of wikis, they would like to expand the number using it. It appears on the rail, you can see what it looks like here. Is this something you would want to try on this wiki? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:30, September 28, 2019 (UTC) :Great! I think it will be implemented on Monday then. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:31, September 28, 2019 (UTC) The current testing phase for the walkthrough teaching aid that was enabled for this wiki will be ending tomorrow and eventually disabled. Depending on how it performed, it may become a standard feature on the United Community Platform. Let me know if you have any feedback on things you felt it did well or poorly within the next 24 hours. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:58, October 29, 2019 (UTC)